Unexpected by Marbs
by believesvueo
Summary: Definitely EO. Elliot and Olivia are now in better terms. The setting is after Season 10's finale. Sort of a love triangle with FBI Agent Dean Porter in the picture. I love Elliot but I can't deny that Dean Porter is one damn good-looking FBI agent.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected by Marbs**

Since the murder of Ryan O'Hallaran by Stuckey and Olivia coming to Elliot's rescue in the hands of the demented CSI Stuckey, even going as far as hurling insults towards Elliot, slapping him and then kissing him, to get Stuckey to trust her and be under her spell, things between the two detectives have been smooth. Both Olivia and Elliot are back to how they were. They are close again and open to each other. Their relationship have gone through so much in the past five years that led to them feeling like they can't trust each other anymore. They were afraid of being judged by one another. The tension between them in the last five years have been unbearable to a point where Olivia had left twice, once she transferred to Computer Crimes and the other time, she went undercover for the FBI. Elliot had closed her off and took everything out on Olivia, whatever was going on in his personal life, he blamed her for them. He knew it was wrong but he just could not stop himself. He thought that Olivia would still be there until she left. But she came back. But things were never the same until now.

Elliot had confided to Olivia that he and Kathy have finally come to a decision. This time, it's final. He finally signed the papers without a fight. Elliot said he had come to terms that, it's over between him and his wife. And that after talking to his kids, he no longer feels like he failed. He realized that they were both hurting each other more by staying together. And that they don't want Eli to go through what the other kids went through. Kathy assured Elliot that she is also to blame for the demise of their marriage. And that he is a good man. Elliot felt free.

They were just returning to the precinct after grabbing lunch at their favorite pizza place when Olivia noticed the change on Elliot's face. She felt the tension in the air and noticed Elliot's jaw tightened. She followed Elliot's eyes and saw the man in their Captain's office. It was Dean Porter, her handler from the FBI.

She put an arm around Elliot and gave him a reassuring smile.

Elliot smiled back.

"What is that prick doing here?"

"I don't know El. I'm sure it's nothing. If it was an assignment, I'm sure I would have heard from him first."

"Does he call you often?" Elliot asked.

"He calls." She said simply.

Elliot eyed his partner and realized that something must have gone on between her and the FBI prick. He admits that Porter isn't really a prick. He just calls him that because of his possessive nature towards Olivia.

When they heard their Captain's door open, both turned.

Dean Porter eyed Detective Stabler before turning his attention to Qlivia. He nodded but Elliot just stared at him.

"Hi, Olivia."

"Dean, what are you doing here?"

"It's both an official and unofficial visit. I heard about what happened on the news with your last case and I just wanted to see for myself that you are alright and the other unofficial matter, we will talk about it in private. As for the official reason I am here, well, I have talked to Captain Cragen here about it and he said to talk to you about it. So can we talk?

"Agent Porter, she's fine. I'm sure you are aware that she has a partner who has her back As for the official visit, why can't you talk to her about it here?" Elliot said sounding irritated.

When Elliot gets territorial, Olivia knows better than to berate him in front of people, especially a room filled of testosterone. So she just stayed quiet but kept her eyes on Elliot.

"Look Detective Stabler, I'm not here to question your ability or to undermine you, I came here to speak to Olivia. Your Captain and your partner will speak to you about this official visit after we speak to her."

"It's Detective Benson, Agent Porter." Elliot said with a tone like he's ready for a fight with the FBI agent.

Elliot stared Dean Porter down.

Dean Porter saw no point in arguing with Olivia's partner.

"Captain Cragen can we go to your office now to talk to Olivia?" Dean Poter asked.

Sensing that she needed to diffuse the tension in the room, Olivia nodded at Elliot, a sign that he needed to stand down and let her handle the situation.

Elliot acknowledged the nod with his eyes.

"Sure." Cragen answered and turned to Elliot again for another warning.

Both Dean and Cragen stepped aside when Olivia stood up and followed her to the office.

Fin and Munch, who only walked in a minute ago turned to Elliot. They could feel Elliot's anger rising.

"What the hell does he want from Olivia? He better not take her away again to go undercover. I'll be damned if I let that happen again." Elliot shouted.

"I don't think you have much of a choice Elliot, if Cragen agreed to it. What I'm curious about is the unofficial reason he is here." Fin said.

"Yeah, I wonder what that's about." Elliot said.

"Even a man with half a brain can figure that out. The suit is in love with our Olivia." Munch said.

"John, did Liv say anything about them?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Elliot, I didn't say they were together. What I said was he is in love with Olivia. Who could blame him though?" Munch added.

"Yeah." Elliot muttered but he has a feeling that whatever Porter has to say to Olivia, it's making him uncomfortable and very jealous on a personal level.

Before closing the door, Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled.

After Olivia closed the door, Cragen motioned for her and Dean to sit down.

"Olivia, Agent Poter here and the FBI need your assistance."

"Remember that case you worked with them, when you went undercover?"

"Yeah. Am I gonna need to go undercover again?"

"No. More like, under surveillance. Stakeout.." Dean said.

"Some of the members have escaped and we have heard that they are here in New York forming a new group. We will for you to identify them."

So how long do I need to be doing under surveillance?"

"Well, it depends Olivia. But Captain Cragen here said that you don't have any case right now you are working on but he said that he will only lend you us if I can pull you out when a case comes up."

"Fair enough. I have to talk to Elliot and tell him what's going on. Are we done here?"

"Well, I'll need to take you to our office after you talk to your partner. And we will probably go under surveillance tonight."

"Okay."

When Olivia opened the door, Elliot stood up to see Olivia's face. He can't quite read it. She didn't look happy or mad about the assignment. Elliot smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Elliot, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Liv. Why don't we go uptairs?"

"Dean, just wait here while I talk to Elliot."

Dean nodded.

Qlivia and Elliot headed upstairs quickly.

"So Liv, what did Porter want?"

"Well, it's not that bad Elliot. I will be doing stakeouts with the FBI. Some of the members of the group that I helped infiltrate have escaped and the word is, they are in New York. So they need me to identify them. Remember Gen-Eng and EDG?"

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet. I am hoping we can catch these people and I can come back to doing my job."

"So I am not going to see you in the office?"

"Cragen said that if a case comes up, then he can pull me out. But for the meantime, I will be working with at the FBI office and doing stakeouts with them."

Olivia noticed the worry look on Elliot's face. She can tell by how his shoulders dropped that he's feeling insecure and uneasy about what she just told him.

She touched his shoulder and smiled.

"El, don't worry alright, I'm going to be fine. I'm coming back. And I will call you when I am not in the office. Besides, you have my number, so call me alright? I have to go now. I need to be briefed on the assignment. I'll see you, okay?"

Just before heading back downstairs, Elliot pulled her arm gently.

"Liv, be careful. If you need me there, I don't care if it's the Feds, I will be there. And Liv, if you need me to kick his ass, I'll be happy to."

Olivia laughed and said, "Ah, I'm sure I can handle him."

"I don't doubt that, Liv." Elliot said laughing.

.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Part 2 by Marbs**

_Author's Note: I received quite some negative feedback regarding the character Dean Porter. This is a fan fiction and I feel that Dean Porter could be or is a catalyst to Olivia and Elliot's relationship. According to Neal Baer, on Twitter, there's a good possibility that Dean will reappear this coming season. So those who are mad that I'm writing him in such a positive light, well, I believe that Dean Porter is a nice guy. And he does care about Olivia. And I wanted to stay close to that. Just like how Kathy is in my other story. I don't want to portray him as a jerk just so it would be easy for Olivia to choose. I want Olivia to follow her heart. _

Olivia felt bad about leaving Elliot in the precinct. It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't too happy to see the Feds take her away again but it's her job. And there was no way she can say "no" to the Feds especially when the assignment concerns possible terrorism. She had grown close to the group when she was under cover and she felt torn about having to pretend to be their friends. She had learned a lot from her stint and she felt that she needed the assignment to know that she can still do her job on her own. She had become so dependent on Elliot that it nearly destroyed her as a cop and as a person.

She looked over at the man next to her, Dean Porter. It was undeniable that he's a good looking man and she knew that he was interested in her. But that was something she didn't want to explore when she was working for the Feds. It would have been too complicated and a relationship wasn't what she needed. He was a great guy and when the trial of Darius happened almost three years ago where IAB started to investigate them, Dean Porter came to her and said he would protect her in any way he can. He didn't want her to admit giving money to her brother, Simon, who then was considered a fugitive, because it meant she could lose her job. It was a tense time for all of them and it was nice to have a friend to talk to. Thank God, all she got was a suspension and a haircut, which has now grown since then.

She doesn't quite know what to make of Dean Porter. And Elliot certainly doesn't like him. She can read Elliot like a book. She knows that he sees Dean as a competition. And she certainly doesn't want to get in the middle of it. But right now, her only concern is this assignment from the Feds. She can't wait to get this over with so she can go back to helping victims and catching perps.

When they go to the FBI building, she was greeted with smiles and some strange looks from other agents. She was taken to a room where she was briefed about her assignment. The briefing took nearly two hours and she felt exhausted by the time they were done. She's always hated being in the room and just talking and listening. She'd rather be out there on the field.

After the briefing, she was issued an FBI badge and a weapon from the FBI. Dean then introduced her to the other people she would be working with on this case. During the introduction, she was shocked to learn that Dean had been re-assigned to the New York office. She didn't think that Dean was the type to want to be confined in an office but apparently, she was wrong. Dean told her that he would tell her later.

Once they were out of the FBI building, Olivia took her phone out to call Elliot.

"Liv."

"Hey El. I just wanted to call and check if any new case came up."

"Well, we do have a new case but the Cap said we can handle it. He said he will call you, if we need you on this one. So what happened with the briefing?"

"Ah…You know the usual. I got my FBI badge though and a gun. Right now, we are on our way to get something to eat before we go on our stakeout tonight."

"So I take it that you are with that arrogant fed?"

"Elliot."

"Well, he is arrogant."

"So are you El."

"Well, yeah. But…"

"Don't worry El. Listen, I have to go. I will call you later, alright?"

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will El. Bye."

After hanging, she turned her head to look at Dean Porter, whose left eyebrow is raised and has a devilish smirk on his face.

"What?"

"What's up with your Partner? Is he worried that I can't look out for you?"

"Dean, he's been my partner for almost twelve years. The last time I was with the Feds, it wasn't pretty when I came back. We've had to work on getting our trust, friendship and partnership back. So, it's no surprised that he's feeling a bit unsure."

"I know he's your best friend, partner and all but he sure acts more like an overprotective boyfriend or worse, husband. If he wasn't married, I would think that he's jealous."

"Don't be silly, Dean. And he's not married anymore. We are best friends."

So, you were going to tell me why you were re-assigned here in New York. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I asked to be re-assigned here."

"Really? Why?"

Remember that unofficial business I mentioned earlier, well, it's you."

"What?" Olivia, not quite sure what Dean was implying.

"Olivia, you have got to know that I am attracted to you. I like you a lot. And I know what you said before, that you not get involved with me because one, I was your handler and you were working in Portland, undercover and two, long distance is never going to work. I know, I' still your handler but you are no longer in Portland and I moved here to prove to you that I'm serious."

"Dean…"

"Look Olivia, I am not expecting, well, I am hoping that you'd give me a chance."

"Wow. I am still trying to grasp that you actually moved here for me."

"Well, you know my Dad said that, before he died, he was bugging me for a long time about settling down, I will meet a woman who will make "_you want to be with her every day and who you would drop everything for just be with her. You just wait and see._ It's too bad, he never got a chance to meet you because I am sure, he would approve."

Olivia is feeling a bit nauseated from what Dean had just revealed to her. He just opened up to her, his feelings and it was something she never expected.

"Dean, I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in, you know? We have this assignment and then, this…"

"I know it's a lot to absorb and I'm sorry that I laid this all out on you today. But I just wanted for you to know the real reason why I am here. I know that you can't give me an answer right now but all I am asking for is a chance to prove myself."

"Dean, is it okay if we talk about it after this assignment is over?"

"Sure but I hope you don't mind though if I do things just to show… You know. But I promised you, no pressure. I just want us to get to know each other. I want you to get to know me."

"Okay, that sounds fair enough. C'mon, I need to stop by place to change and then we can be on our way to stake out the warehouse."

Dean smiled and felt a weight had been lifted off him. He has been thinking of this since he last saw Olivia. He knew the moment he met her, there was something different about her. She was either going to break his heart or make him the happiest man in the world. Either way, he needs to show her or he will regret it for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Olivia doesn't quite know if she should be happy that a man has finally shown that's she's worth it. For some reason, Elliot crossed her mind and it makes her heart ache when she thinks about telling Elliot what Dean had confessed to her. Elliot is her best friend and he would be happy for her right? She pushes the thought away and concentrated on the task ahead. She will deal with it later when she sees him.


End file.
